Are You Sure?
by starkidindia
Summary: Inspired by the royal wedding because I'm in a wedding mood. Scorpius and Rose' wedding. Mainly Rose' thoughts just before the wedding begins. My first oneshot and first HP fic. Please be kind, please review. Thank you.


**Are You Sure? **

"It's my wedding day," I repeated again to myself, staring in the mirror. I still couldn't believe it. Even if I was starring at myself in the mirror wearing the most beautiful white wedding dress I'd ever seen.

I don't think I've ever looked more beautiful, I know it's not a modest thing to say but it's true, I had on the most amazing dress I'd ever seen which my mother, Lily and I had spent months trying to find, my red hair was in a perfect half up, half down do that was accompanied by a goblin made tiara, the hairstyle let my red curls fall loose around my face and I had on barely any make up, just enough to highlight my brown eyes.

Finally today, 15 minutes before I was set to walk down the aisle, I was alone. Not that I didn't love my family just sometimes they could be a bit too much and I needed time, away from the craziness, to compose my thoughts before I became...

Mrs Rose Malfoy.

I don't think it has the same ring to it as Rose Weasley but I suppose I'll get used to it. I probably will always be known as Rose Weasley anyway, since my family is so famous. But then again so is Scorpius', though more like infamous.

"You ready?" asked Lily smiling gently at me as she walked into the room. Of course she was my Maid of Honour, we'd always been close, really the best of friends, since we were children.

"I think so," I replied my eyes returning to the mirror.

She came over and put a gentle hand on my shoulder, she said, "It's ok, it's natural to be nervous, or at least that's what I've heard."

We smiled at each other, an amused look to distract me from my nerves for a few seconds.

"You're sure you want to do this right?" she asked.

I paused, was I sure?

I and Scorpius had been through so much. All our parents hadn't been easy to win over with our relationship and our relationship had been much excitement to the press.

We hadn't seemed to get a break anywhere.

But we were here, now, only a year after we'd graduated Hogwarts, both passing our Newts and getting the highest grades.

And slowly but surely Scorpius had won over my parents, after 3 years of being together it would of been crazy if he hadn't managed to do it, especially since he was perfect. Kind, considering, smart- he was almost an Auror just like my dad, and he can cook, there's no way my dad couldn't like him.

His mother and father obviously had some reserves about me at first but his mother quickly over came them and befriended myself and my mother. My father, his father and even my Uncle Harry took a long time to get used to the idea and still don't have great relationship, but they're civil to each other and that's all I can really ask, considering their history.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life," I answered.

Lily smiled and said, "Good, because I love Scorpius."

"Not as much as me," I grinned.

"Girls, you both ready?" yelled my dad outside the door. The room we were in had actually been his room when he was younger and I'd been allowed to use it to change. I and Scorpius had decided to continue the Weasley tradition of getting married in the Burrow garden.

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed, "Come in!"

Dad entered the room, his eyes met mine and he paused to stare at me before saying, "You look beautiful Rosie."

"Thanks dad," I smiled.

He still wasn't completely happy with being joined to the Malfoy family but he'd accepted it and he was going to walk me down the aisle.

Before he could say anything else my mum rushed into the room.

My mum was usually complete composure, she'd been my rock and really the only person I could truly depend on for so long but today, she was a mess.

Just looking at me she burst into tears and it took my dad 3 minutes to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Rosie, it's just, I've never seen you look more beautiful," said my mother coming to hug me. I mumbled my thanks and hugged her back. She stepped away and continued, "I came up to say that the bridesmaids are all in place and everyone is seated. It's time to go."

Mum had run my wedding with military prescience. It couldn't have happened without her.

Mum and Lily went downstairs to double check everything; mum said I had 2 minutes before I HAD to be down stairs.

"You're sure you want to do this right?" asked my dad looking straight into my eyes seriously.

I replied immediately, "Absolutely."

"Good because Rosie, I just want to say, before I give you away, I just, I..." he trailed, dad wasn't great with expressing his emotions.

"Yes dad," I pressed.

Dad said, "I'm sorry I've been so annoying these past few years and I'm sorry I didn't easily accept Scorpius and his family, I realise it was immature and now I really am happy for you and I really do love Scorpius now. When you were younger I was sure no one could ever be worthy of you and I know no one is but I know that you could not marry a better, more deserving man."

"Thank you dad," I replied honestly gobsmacked but really touched. That was the deepest, most touching thing my dad had ever said to me.

"I think it's our time to go," he said turning a deep shade of red.

"Yeah," I mumbled still shocked but feeling like I'd never been happier, I was about to marry the love of my life and my father had just heartily given his blessing. I followed my dad down the stairs and I swear I was glowing with happiness and pride, my father too, his smile was radiant.

I saw through the kitchen window everyone was set up ready to go.

In the kitchen were Victoire and Teddy's two daughters, Acacia and Nydia (both 5), two of my bridesmaids.

Then there was Talitha (14) she was Scorpius' cousin, his Aunt Daphne's child, and was quite a pleasant girl. I didn't feel it fair to have my family as bridesmaids and none of his and I do like Talitha very much.

My best friend Lucy was also their as a bridesmaid and of course Lily.

Music began to play and I swallowed hard as the doors opened and Acacia and Nydia made their way out into the garden, walking side by side. Lucy followed them, gently guiding them in the right direction.

Lily flattened out the small train on the back of my dress and then took her place quickly behind Lucy and walked out.

"Ready?" asked my dad.

"You bet," I replied and we grinned at each other before walking out into the garden.

The whole place had been completely transformed, for every Weasley wedding the garden was always decorated completely differently but this was something else, something better than anything I'd ever seen before. There were photos everywhere, hanging from strings and stuck on sides and chairs: ones of me and my family, ones of Scorpius and his, I'd gotten the idea off a muggle music video from ages ago.

But I barely had time to take in the surroundings before I was metres away from my husband to be, our eyes met and I felt our whole relationship flash before my eyes.

That first day on Platform 9 ¾, dad telling me to beat Scorpius at everything and to not be his friend, my mother reprimanding him but his face was still determined, he wasn't joking, not completely at least.

The sorting ceremony where I, Albus and Scorpius had been placed in Ravenclaw instead of the traditional Gryfindor; I'd been so upset then but I'd overcome that quickly and made lifelong friends like Lucy and many more in Ravenclaw house.

Albus and Scorpius quickly bonded and became the best of friends; both were confidant, mischievous and outspoken. They kept their friendship secret from their parents a long time; it only came out when I was forced by James to introduce my family to my new boyfriend Scorpius.

Albus and Scorpius got into all kinds of mischief and Albus, in 3rd year, afraid we weren't spending enough time together decided to start dragging me along on all of their adventures.

By 6th year we'd lost more house points and had more detentions than the Golden Trio.

And in 6th year it was when things started to get weird, Albus had a girlfriend, a nice girl sure but he was spending ALL of his time with her and never any with us, Lucy had a boyfriend too so I rarely saw her. It was just me and Scorpius.

Scorpius was intelligent but he never studied, I envied how easy everything seemed to be for him and how everyone had quickly forgotten who his parents were and had grown to love him for who he was. For me things weren't that simple, I was intelligent but never as good as my mother, I had to study hard to try live up to my family name and every year a new batch of students would come stare at me in awe. I was a shy but adventurous girl but Scorpius gradually brought out of me a wild, more outspoken side, around him I wasn't the girl who'd never be as smart as her mother or the girl with the famous family or the girl that never spoke to anyone outside of the classroom, I was a girl who didn't need to live up to the high standards her parents had set, I didn't need to please anyone, especially not Scorpius.

When he asked me out well it had been coming for some time, we'd been spending all our time together, pranking, studying, breaking the rules... and all the while the romantic tension grew.

Scorpius kissed me for the first time in the library after making a loud, heartfelt speech about his feelings for me; I had been greatly embarrassed but incredibly touched.

From then on we were in love.

And that all happened before Christmas, 6th year. It wasn't until Easter when I was forced to reveal to my parents our relationship but he didn't tell his until 7th year.

There were a lot more special moments that happened after that I hadn't had time to even think about before I reached the alter, I didn't care, remembering how we got together reminded me of why I loved Scorpius.

Dad placed my hand in his then took his seat.

"You look beautiful," whispered Scorpius.

"You don't look to bad yourself," I grinned.

Scorpius smiled but paused and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You're the 3rd person that's asked me that today; do I look like I have cold feet?" I hissed, "Do you not want to marry me?"

Scorpius laughed, "Shut up Rose. Of course I do, I love you, you're my best friend."

"I love you too," I replied.

Everything happened so quickly, I'm glad my mother filmed the whole thing for it was all a blur.

Soon the vicar was saying, "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Scorp took the last statement very seriously.


End file.
